De desconocidos, amigos y un posible amor
by Julchen awesome Beilschmidt
Summary: Michael, el amo del castillo, maldecido con la fealdad, busca la forma de que la doncella Madeleine confié en él, aunque no sera algo fácil tratándose de esta bestia . Los sirvientes darán su apoyo, pero una serie de sucesos, que contienen una negativa, una manada de lobos y una biblioteca, pueden arruinar sus planes, o mejorarlos de alguna u otra forma / para el foro "Anteiku".


¡Un fic Red Velvet Pancakes! Este fandom lo necesita, ¡es amor puro! Bueno, ninguna pareja es canon pero esta la seria de seguro.

Personajes: Maddie como "Bella", Michael como "Bestia", Francis como "Lumiere", Arthur como "Ding dong", Rose (Nyo! UK) como "Sra. Potts", Alfred (chibi) como "Chip", y "Victoria" como el plumero.

 **Resumen:** son escenas en el castillo, desde que Bella se queda hasta el regalo que la bestia le da a ella.

 **Disclaimer:** El actual fic participa en el _reto temático de Agosto; Princesa… ¿Disney? Para el foro Anteiku._ Además, Hetalia pertenece a Himaruya Hidekaz…para mi desgracia. Yo quiero que sea mío.

 **Aclaraciones:**

 **-Ennegrecidas y comillas:** pensamientos **(solo ennegrecido puede ser un sonido).**

-Palabras entre los guiones: diálogos.

-Sin guiones: narración.

-Subrayado: **(ennegrecido)** título, lugar, tiempo.

¡Léanlo! Porque me esforcé en esto.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

" _ **¡¿Por qué no baja?!"**_

En el comedor del castillo, un "hombre" se paseaba impaciente de un lado a otro, frente a la chimenea. Y digo "hombre" porque en vez de tener pies y manos, tenía patas peludas, llenas de garras. Su pelaje era rubio oscuro. Sus orejas eran puntiagudas, y en vez de dientes había colmillos muy afilados. Usaba una capa roja y un pantalón que dejaba ver sus patas traseras. Sus amatistas ojos podrían ser reemplazados por cuchillos de serlo.

Estaba iracundo.

-Le dije que bajara… ¡¿Por qué no ha bajado?!−dijo observando a dos "objetos" sobre la chimenea.

−Trate de ser paciente, amo Michael− respondió una tetera, con un mango dorado, decorados azules y a cuadros negros y blancos. Sorpresivamente, con ojos verdes− la chica perdió a su padre y su libertad, todo en un día− dice con un tono entristecido.

−Amo~− intervino un candelabro, con la cera derretida cayendo como una melena y ojos azules− ¿no ha pensado que quizás sea ella la doncella que rompa el hechizo?−pregunta con un acento francés.

− ¡Por supuesto que sí! No soy tonto− impone de una manera brusca, asustando a los "artículos".

− ¡Bien! Así que tú te enamoras de ella, ella se enamora de ti− explica galante, encendiendo las velas que reemplazaban a sus "manos"− y ¡Pum! – las apaga ambas al mismo tiempo− se rompe el hechizo, y seremos humanos a medianoche− dice emocionado con la idea.

−No es tan sencillo, Francis. Todo eso lleva tiempo− niega con la cabeza la tetera, con otra perspectiva de la situación.

− ¡Pero la rosa empieza a marchitarse!− exclama.

−Es inútil− susurra la bestia, impotente− es tan hermosa y yo… ¡Mírenme!− ordena mostrando su horrendo rostro.

Las piezas decorativas se miran entre sí, el candelabro mira resignado a la tetera inglesa, y esta suspira.

−Debes ayudarla a ver más que eso− le sonríe maternalmente.

−No sé cómo− hace un puchero, molesto. "La" artículo de porcelana borro su sonrisa, saltando al lado de su señor.

−Puedes empezar por ponerte más presentable− dando saltos hasta la mesa, regañándolo− ¡enderézate!− acto seguido, el monstruo obedece− trata de ser un caballero.

−Si~ y cuando se presente sonríe con una simpática sonrisa− continua− bien, ¡a ver tu sonrisa!− incita.

Siguiendo el consejo extiende su boca tratando de sonreír, con un resultado de una horrenda mueca y colmillos sobresalidos.

−Pero no asustes a la pobrecita− agrego la otra.

−Impresiónala con tu agudo ingenio~

−Pero se tierno− contradijo.

− ¡Cúbrela de cumplidos!

− ¡Con sinceridad!

−Y más que todo…− inicio el objeto con cera.

− ¡Deberás controlar tu genio!− concluyeron.

La bestia agarraba su cabeza, exasperado por la cantidad de instrucciones que le dieron.

Justamente, el sonido de la puerta intentando abrirse escucho por el casi vacío comedor. El amo del castillo se paralizo en ese segundo, esperando ver a la bella joven…Pero no, en su lugar, apareció un reloj, con finas líneas pintadas sobre el reloj mismo.

−Jeje, buenas noches− dice nervioso. A la bestia, su "sonrisa" desapareció− ¿Y? ¿Dónde está?− inquirió enojado.

− ¿Eh? ¡Ah, sí!− ríe incomodo ante la mirada de su señor− ¡La chica, por supuesto! Eh, pues… bueno, en realidad− se removía, y frotaba sus "manos" con nerviosismo− siendo las circunstancias, lo que es…−suelta con dificultad y temor lo siguiente− no vendrá.

Así, toda la paciencia de la bestia se fue al diablo.

− ¡¿QUEEEEEEE?!− Salió del comedor rápidamente, corriendo con sus cuatro patas. Atrás suyo, los tres objetos trataron de detenerlo, sin poder lograrlo. Subió las escaleras y el trio solo tenía una idea en mente:

Su amo metería la pata.

Él llego ante una puerta doble de color verde, y toco con fuerza, pero no la suficiente para romperla.

− ¡Te dije que bajaras a cenar!− rugió.

−No tengo hambre− hablo una voz suave, pero que se notaba que gritaba.

− ¡O bajas o te… o te rompo la puerta!− amenaza.

−Amo, tal vez me equivoque pero… no creo que sea la mejor forma de ganar su afecto− le susurro el candelabro.

−Alteza, tratad de ser un caballero− imploro el reloj.

−Pero se está poniendo ¡tan difícil! – sisea entre dientes, enfurecido.

−Hable con ternura− pidió la tetera.

La bestia miro la puerta, rodo los ojos, no soportaría que ese trio se quejara por no seguir sus consejos.

− ¿Quieres bajar a cenar?− pidió "amablemente" y hastiado.

−No− la voz del otro lado de la puerta fue firme.

Apunto de una forma acusadora e infantil la única entrada a la habitación.

−Suave, gentil− forzó una sonrisa para tranquilizar… ¡a cualquiera! ¡Esto lo ponía de los nervios!

−Sería un gran placer si me acompañaras a cenar− no funciono, su tono aun sonaba amenazador. El objeto ingles susurro algo más a su amo−… ¿por favor?

−No, gracias.

Ser amable y gentil….olvídenlo.

− ¡No puedes quedarte ahí para siempre!− rugió.

− ¡Si puedo!

−Bien, ¡entonces muérete de hambre!−se dirigió a sus sirvientes− sino quiere cenar conmigo, ¡no podrá cenar nada!

El amo del castillo abandono el pasillo a zancadas, abrió y cerró con un portazo.

No salió como desearon.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

" _ **El ataque de los lobos".**_

Francis, el candelabro y Arthur, el reloj, caminaban tranquilos y, que se puede decir, contentos. La doncella ya no estaba molesta como en un principio, para molestia del británico, el acto improvisado del galo fue de ayuda.

No duro mucho.

Unos pasos rápidos bajaban por las escaleras. Una muchacha de cabellos rubios y ojos violetas, escondidos por unos lentes de cristal, bajando veloz los escalones; era la doncella.

− _Mademoiselle ~_ ¿A dónde va?− pregunto confundido el candelabro de melena de cera. El desconcierto fue aún mayor, al verla tomar su capa para el frio.

−Aunque lo prometí no puedo quedarme un minuto más− dijo la chica, cubriéndose con la manta y abriendo la puerta principal, recibiendo el frio del invierno.

− ¡Pe- pero, _lady_ …!− el inglés trato de detenerla, pero ya era tarde,…se fue.

Afuera, Madeleine, la muchacha, montaba a su caballo blanco, Kumajirou, a través de la nieve, buscando un camino. El animal se asustó, y la chica noto que no estaban solos, una jauría de lobos los rodeo.

Todos amenazaban con sus filudos dientes, haciéndolos retroceder y escapar por donde vinieron. En la carrera, iba lo más rápido que podía pero los lobos los alcanzaban, sumando que Kumajirou estaba cansado, no terminaría bien.

Un lobo trato de morderlo, pero Maddie hizo con el caballo un movimiento que causo que el feroz cuadrúpedo se estrellara contra un árbol. Los demás continuaron siguiéndolos.

Sin darse cuenta, cayeron en un lago congelado, pero no por eso se detuvieron, consiguiendo salir de él.

No recorrieron mucho, los rodearon completamente. Kumajirou se levantó en sus patas traseras y en consecuencia, la rubia doncella cayó, mientras que la rienda quedo enredada en una rama.

Los lobos rodearon al caballo intentado atacarlo, este los golpea con las pezuñas y Maddie lo hace con una rama. En el segundo intento no hubo suerte, lo rompieron. Uno se lanzó encima de ella, tirando de la capa mientras otro se encontraba a su espalda. Solto un grito asustada, cerrando sus ojos, esperando las mordidas desgarradoras del animal.

Pero un gemido de dolor la hizo abrir sus pupilas. El lobo era levantado por la razón de su huida; la bestia.

Este bramó con ferocidad, ante la mirada amatista de la joven. Él lanzo a la fiera lejos, agachándose a la altura de la doncella, rugiendo intimidante.

Comenzó la pelea entre la bestia y la manada.

Sin piedad ni tiempo, el monstruo se defendía de las agresiones de esas alimañas, quienes le rasgaban la capa y lo herían en el pecho, patas, con mordidas dolorosas.

Durante de ese lapso de tiempo, Maddie se acercó a su caballo, quedando horrorizada por toda la lucha. Finalmente, todos esos lobos huyeron despavoridos. Ella se sintió aliviada de que esos animales se alejaran, pero observo el estado de la bestia, sus manos colgaban casi sin vida por los lados y al mirarla, noto lo perdidos que estaban. Solo momentos después, la criatura cayó inconsciente sobre la nieve.

Madeleine estaba a punto de subir al caballo para continuar su huida, pero algo la detuvo, y ese algo era que ese monstruo le salvo la vida y dejarlo ahí, morir congelado…

Con cuidado, se aproximó a la bestia, quitándose la capa y cubriéndolo con ella. Después, con fuerza, lo subió al caballo, caminando lentamente hacia el castillo.

Más tarde en el interior de uno de los salones, la señora Kirkland, la tetera, la ayudaba a poner agua caliente en una fuente. Remojo un trapo, luego quito el exceso de agua en él.

Subió su mirada, la bestia intentaba pasar la lengua en una herida de su brazo izquierdo. Viendo el error en su curación, Maddie se acercó rápidamente para ayudarlo como debía hacerlo.

−Espera, no hagas eso− pidió, pero el monstruo se negó. Los objetos se alejaron lentamente, precavidos− no te muevas− volvió a pedir, mas el otro la esquivaba, y eso ya comenzaba a molestarle. Por fin pudo posar el paño en la herida, mientras este lanzó un rugido que ahuyentó a los objetos.

− ¡Eso duele!− se quejó.

− ¡Si te quedaras quieto, no te dolería!

− ¡Si no te hubieras escapado, no estaría lastimado!− reclama, creyendo ganada la discusión.

− ¡De no haberme asustado, no habría escapado!− con esa frase, dejo callado por unos segundos a la bestia.

− ¡Y tú no debiste ir al ala oeste!

− ¡Y tú deberías controlar tu mal genio!− frunció el ceño.

Los objetos de a poco salieron del escondite que los protegía de la enfurecida bestia. La rubia se arregló un cabello y la bestia se resignó, desviando la mirada.

−Quédate quieto, te va a arder− advirtió pasando otra vez el paño. La bestia trato de retener el quejido de dolor y lo logro a medias− ah, por cierto…gracias por salvar mi vida−dijo suavemente.

Los ojos amatistas de Michael se abrieron desconcertados, observando a la hermosa chica y suavizando la mirada con ella.

Quizás, solo quizás…

−De nada.

Ella pueda romper el hechizo.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

" _ **Una sorpresa para Madeleine".**_

Pasaron días desde que por primera vez la bestia y la doncella se trataron amistosamente. Los sirvientes se sentían verdaderamente alegres por eso, y dado por el carácter insufrible de su amo, era un gran paso. Pero quien más satisfecho se sentía de todos, era Francis, pues aseguraba que su amo le había pedido consejo para una "algo especial" para Madeleine. Eso puso celoso a cierto reloj británico que también tenía buenos consejos, según él.

Un día, Michael fue a buscar a Madeleine a su habitación, con la excusa de que lo acompañara. Así fue y llegaron hasta otra gran puerta, al final de uno de los pasillos.

−Hay algo que quiero mostrarte− sonrío de medio lado, entreabriendo la puerta. Frunció levemente el ceño, cerrándola, impidiendo la vista a la joven. Se volvió hacia ella− pero primero, cierra los ojos− la rubia lo miró extrañada− es una sorpresa− aclaro con una pequeña sonrisa.

Cerró los ojos, escondiendo la curiosidad que le causaban las acciones de su amigo. Él comprobó si veía o no pasando su mano izquierda a centímetros del rostro femenino. Confirmado, sonrío emocionado, abriendo la puerta, después tomo las manos ajenas con delicadeza, adentrándose a un salón oscuro.

− ¿Puedo abrirlos?

−No, aún no.

Camino hasta llegar al medio de la habitación, soltando las manos femeninas, encaminándose a las cortinas y abrirlas.

− ¿Ya puedo abrirlos?− la curiosidad la carcomía.

−Está bien, ¡ábrelos!− anunció.

La mirada violeta de Madeleine se llenó de un brillo especial, pues ese salón no era cualquier salón, era una biblioteca.

−No puedo creerlo, nunca en mi vida había visto tantos libros− se paseó sin quitar sus ojos de los varios volúmenes.

− ¿Te…gusta?−ojala le gustara.

− ¿Gustarme? ¡Me encanta! Es maravilloso.

−Todo es tuyo− agrego para felicidad de la chica.

−Muchísimas gracias− el mejor regalo que le hayan hecho.

Michael sonrío feliz. Madeleine, llevada por la emoción, tomo las patas de la bestia. Él no pudo evitar el sonrojo, y tampoco los latidos acelerados de su corazón.

−Vaya ¿Qué les parece?− la señora Kirkland miraba a sus compañeros, entusiasta. Junto a ella se encontraban, Francis, Arthur, "la" plumero Victoria y la tacita de té, su pequeño, Alfred.

−Sabía que resultaría− presumió el francés.

− ¿Qué? ¿Qué cosa?− el niño no entendía de que hablaban.

−Va perfectamente bien− se unió el británico.

− ¿Qué cosa?−insistió el menor.

−Esperemos mejoré, y sean algo más unidos− Victoria no sería la excepción. Todos se fueron alejando de la biblioteca.

− ¡Mamá, mamá! No entiendo nada, ¿Qué cosa va mejorando?− pregunto la tacita de ojos azules a su madre.

−Luego podré explicártelo, hijo−la tetera abandonaba el pasillo en dirección a la cocina.

El pequeño fue el único que se quedó, y con ello comenzó a pensar.

Cuando la joven doncella llegó con ellos, su instinto de héroe le decía que debía protegerla de todos los peligros que se presentaran y él consideraba a su propio amo como una amenaza. No entendía porque su mamá, la señora Kirkland, le decía que debían conocerse mejor para romper el hechizo, era casi un bebe cuando la maldición sucedió.

Pero en estos días, su amo se comportaba más tranquilo, por no decir sumiso. La doncella también cambio en algunos ámbitos; la forma de tratar a la bestia, era amistosa y cariñosa. Para aumentar su desconcierto, a veces encontraba a su señor mirando a la muchacha, embelesado y con un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas.

El regalo de su amo a la doncella Madeleine, comprobaba que ya no era necesario dudar de él, pues sabía que la protegería…eso sí, aún no entendía la emoción de los demás. Adultos, ¿Quién los entiende?

Se fue, dejando a la bestia Michael y a la bella Madeleine solos, y que su amistad recién forjada se transformara en el amor que rompería con el hechizo y la soledad del monstruo.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Eso, me gustó mucho hacerlo, y quizás haga un segunda parte. QUIZÁS.

Dejen Reviews, y espero los del foro voten por mi fic kesesese (?)

De paso, comenten mi otro fic _"Erase una vez",_ quien necesita amor de todo tipo, y oportunidades, como todos deseamos en la vida (?).

 **Sayonara! Goodbye! Tschuws!**


End file.
